1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reformed-fuel-burning gas turbine system operating on reformed fuel derived from heavy oil, and to a method of operating the reformed-fuel-burning gas turbine system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heavy oil is less expensive than LNG and light oil as fuels for a gas turbine. However, the heavy oil is not suitable as a fuel for the gas turbine because it has a high viscosity and high contents of sulfur and heavy metals.
To effectively use the inexpensive heavy oil as a fuel, efforts are being made to study and develop various methods of reforming the heavy oil by lightening, desulfurizing, and demetallizing of the heavy oil so as to be applicable to the gas turbine.
A technique about a fuel reforming system is disclosed in JP-A-2002-338973. With the disclosed technique, heavy oil is reacted with water under a high-pressure, high-temperature condition of about 25 MPa, 380° C., and is thermally decomposed and hydrolyzed. Then, reformed fuel is generated from the heavy oil, and is supplied as a gas turbine fuel.